Crystal Moon
by callisito
Summary: A mysterious figure appears on the night of a full moon. She says she will find Serena, but why? What could this person want with her? Is she friend? or foe?set after Sailor Moon S, rini is not present
1. A new arrival

A mysterious figure appears on the night off a full moon. She says she will find Serena, but why? What could this person want with her? Is she friend? or foe?(set after Sailor Moon S, rini is not present)

* * *

The light form the full moon beams through the streets of Tokyo. The sound of the clock striking midnight breaks the silence. Not to far away, in a garden full of roses, a beautiful, silver-framed, full length mirror appears. A shadowy figure appears in the mirror. The outline of figure is like Serena's. The girl floats out. The mysterious figure has their eyes close and their body starts to let off a slight glow. In the light of the moon you see her hair is platinum blonde (silvery-blonde). She slowly opens her eyes, which are a piercing ice-blue. She is wearing a white flowing gown. She looks up at the moon high above her head and smiles. 

"I will find you," as she says this, the gold crescent moon starts to flash on her forehead.  
  
She closes her eyes again and her gown turns in to street clothes (blue jeans, black high-heeled boots and a black tank top). The crescent moon disappears from her forehead as well. She opens her eyes and says,

"I will find you ... Serena." At the last stroke of midnight she walks off down the street and the mirror behind her disappears.

(change of scene)

The five girls are at Rei's house having another one of their study sessions. Serena is complaining as usually that she would much rather be with Darien then studying.

"Maths is sooooo boring! I wish Darien was here!"

Rei had finally had enough of her and yells,  
  
"Darien has much better things to do then to be stuck with a cry baby like you!"  
  
Serena starts to cry and the other girls get angry at Rei for making her cry.

"Rei why do you always have to set her off like that?" Lita asked.

"It's not my fault! She's just such a baby!"

The other girls try to calm Serena down while Rei sits there red faced.

(change of scene)

Darien is walking down the street with his nose in a book. The mysterious girl pokes her head out from behind a tree and watches him. She smiles as she watches him.  
  
"Where Prince Darien is, Serena is never too far away" she smirks then walks out from behind the tree and across the street, in full view of Darien.  
  
Darien looks up from his book and catches her in the corner of his eye,  
  
"Huh?" he says out loud, questioning what he just saw. "She looks ... like ... Serena."  
  
He run's after her. The girl glances back at him, smiles, and then disappears into the crowd. Darien looks around furiously, trying to spot her.  
  
"Where did she go?"


	2. Who is she?

Later that afternoon, the five girls were around at Darien's place. He was telling them about the girl he saw earlier that looked like Serena.  
  
"Maybe she's just a Sailor Moon fan. You know, that's why she has the same hair-do" Lita said after Darien had told them about her.  
  
"Maybe," Darien said while he was in deep thought, "but I sensed something from, something strange."  
  
Darien then looked up at noticed that Serena looked slightly ticked off. 'What's wrong with her?' He thought to himself.  
  
Mina asked her before he even got the chance to open his mouth. "Hey Serena, is something wrong?"  
  
Serena didn't even look at Mina, or respond. She was glaring at Darien, with fire in her eyes.  
  
"So... you like her better than me, is that why you're so deep in thought?"  
  
The rest of the girl held their breath. They knew what Serena was like and they knew it was going to get ugly. Darien plus another girl equals one very mad Serena.  
  
Darien started waving his hands and shaking his head. "No, no, not at all. I just said that she looks A LOT like you." _'Hopefully that will get me out of trouble'_ he thought.  
  
Serena didn't buy it. "Oh ... so you think she's beautiful?" Serena asked, folding her arms, restraining herself from killing him.  
  
Darien was cornered. He knew either way he answered this he was going to be in trouble. If he answered yes, Serena would make up a crazy story how he loves this new girl and will run off with her, breaking Serena's heart. If he said no, Serena would start screaming at him for thinking she's not beautiful (since the mysterious girl looks like Serena). The girls were waiting to see how he was going to get himself out of this one.  
  
Darien was taking too long to answer and with each passing second Serena was getting madder and madder.  
  
_'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought, "Yes she is beautiful BUT no way can she compares to you." Darien waited awkwardly for Serena's reaction, and so did the other girls. Serena seemed to relax a little, dropping her arms to her sides. Then, all of a sudden, she jumped in the air squealing, giving Darien (and the others) a heart attack, then clung to his arm.  
  
"Oh Darien, you say the sweetest things!" She giggled. Darien was grasping his heart, trying to recover from the shock. The girls finally let out a heavy breath.  
  
"Thank God we all survived hurricane Serena" Rei said. The others nodded on agreement.  
  
"And it's a good thing that Serena didn't hear you say that Rei" Ami added.  
  
"Hear what?" Serena asked with a big smile on her face, still attached to Darien.  
  
The girls jumped up, surprised that she heard them, "Nothing!" the girls said in unison.  
  
After everyone calmed down Ami spoke up. "I think we shouldn't worry too much about this girl, as Lita said, she might just be a big Sailor Moon fan. But to be on the safe side, we should keep an eye out for her and anything strange." Everyone nodded in agreement  
  
The girls got up and left. As Serena was walking through the door, she shouted back to Darien, "Don't forget, we have a date tonight."  
  
"How could I? I see you at the park at 8pm." Darien called back to her.  
  
(Night time. At the park)  
  
Serena was sitting on a park bench waiting for Darien. She looked at her watch. She frowned. "He's late!"  
  
On the other side of the park a dark man appeared. He stood there for a while with his eyes closed. He's dressed in an outfit that looks like Prince Darien's but it is totally black. His hair is a blacky-purple colour (like Rei's) and he has the same hair cut as Darien. He opens his eyes and they are pitch black (hasn't this guy heard of colour?). He looks around the park.  
  
"She's here, somewhere," he says while he's looking. He smirks, "and I'll find her." He walks off.  
  
Serena is looking at the ground when she hears footsteps coming towards her. She stands up, spins around and yells, "It's about time you ..." She stops. _'That's not Darien'_ she looks sheepish.  
  
She smiles and says, "Sorry I thought you were someone else." Her smile fades. The man is just glaring at her. 'Huh?'  
  
The dark man snarls at her. "You think you can run from me? You think that this disguise would fool me? Well your wrong!" He raises his hand and black lighting is launched from his hand, straight at Serena.  
  
Serena screams when the lighting hits her and is thrown against the tree. She struggles to get up. "Help me" she whispers. The man gets ready to launch another attack.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter scoops up Serena just before she gets hit.  
  
"Blast! I can't see a thing! Where did this fog come from?"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
As the fog begins to clear the men looks up at the top of the stair to the park and sees five figures standing there.  
  
"Who the hell are you five suppose to be?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars"  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter"  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you"  
  
"Sailor Moon," the man said below his breath. He backed up looking slightly concerned. He raised his hand and threw a ball of dark energy where the girls where standing. The girls all went flying, and, as usual, Sailor Moon went screaming.  
  
The man looked confused when Sailor Moon landed and started to cry. The he started laughing. He pointed at her, "You're not Sailor Moon!" He had a big grin on his face and chuckled.  
  
"I am SO!" Sailor Moon wailed.  
  
"Oh yeah, then dodge this." He started charging at her, but he was stopped by a rose that landed in front of him.  
  
He looked up from where the rose came. On a tree branch was none other than Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"How dare you say that this girl is not Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said to him  
  
"I know Sailor Moon well, and this is not her!" the man yelled back at Tuxedo Mask, right before her threw another energy ball. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way in time.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran over and helped Sailor Moon up. The Sailor Scouts thought it would be best if they all attacked at once.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Jupiter Thunder Cloud Crush!"  
  
The man smirked and hit their attacks away as if they were nothing. All the girls gasped.  
  
"How?" Jupiter asked. "Our attacks were nothing to him" Venus cried. "What are we going to do if he can just hit our attacks away?" Mars yelled.  
  
"Is that the best you saps can do? If so, I'll do the honors of exterminating you all!" He raised his hand again, gather more dark energy.  
  
"We can't stop him!" Sailor Moon cried. 'We need help. Please, anyone!'  
  
"Celestial Moon Beam!"  
  
A beam of white energy was aimed at the dark ball of energy. It hit and the ball exploded, sending the man flying.  
  
The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked up to where the beam had come from. They all gasped. 


	3. Good or Evil?

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked up and found a dark figure standing on a tree branch, with a long, golden staff with a crescent moon on top (like the one on the crescent moon wand) pointing at the dark man. 

The figure jumped down and lands to the side of the scouts. Everyone gasps. She is wearing the Super Sailor Moon outfit, but it is different colours. In replace of the colours Serena has, the outfit is gold and silver (with the normal white areas). The scout has platinum blonde hair. She stands up, holding the staff upright next to her and she looks at the scouts.

_'Her eyes, they're so cold.'_ Sailor Moon thought to herself.

"It her!" Tuxedo Mask cries out. The other scouts look at him.

"What do you mean 'it's her'? Are you telling us that this is the girl you saw earlier?" Mars asked.

"Yes, I would never forget those eyes" he replies.

The mysterious scout turns away from them and faces the dark man.

She glares at him, as he struggles to his feet. "Marius! I know you're fine. Get up!"

He smiles, "you know me too well." He looks at her in the eyes, still smiling. She continues to glare at him with a disgusted look on her face.

No one says anything. No one does anything. The two strangers of the Sailor Scouts continue their staring contest. None of the scouts are sure of what's going on but none of them are game to break the silence to find out.

Finally, the mysterious scout takes a step forward, and the Marius takes a step back. The scout smiles.

"You're backing out? What a shame. I guess you've finally learnt you don't stand a chance against me." She baited him.

"Your arrogance makes you ignorant," the scout frowns at what Marius said to her, he continues, "I will get what I came for and I will destroy you, unless you wish to accept my proposal?"

The expression on the scouts face didn't change. "I guess that's your way of refusing. Swallow your pride and accept. You'll be thankful." With that, Marius disappeared.

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask tried to make sense of what just happened. Sailor Moon smiled and walked up behind the scout.

"I don't know who you are but thank you for your help." The scout turned around with a glare aimed at Sailor Moon.

"What makes you think I was helping you?" She asked. Sailor Moon took a back. She was confused.

The scout turned around so that her whole body was facing everyone. She was taller than Sailor Moon, not by much, but for some reason she seemed to tower over her. Perhaps from her own superiority.

All the scouts where confused, but after the things that had to deal with from Sailor Uranus and Neptune, they thought that this scout might be the same way.

"There's no need for rudeness," Mercury piped up, "we just wanted to thank you for saving us. We are curious to know who you are."

The scout moved her attention to Mercury. Her expression seemed to soften a little.

"What planet are you a Sailor Scout of, out of curiosity? All the planets in our solar system already have sailor scouts." Tuxedo Mask inquired.

She shot an evil glare at him, "who says that there can't be more than one scout to each planet? You?"

"He didn't mean it that way; we just want to know who you are?" Venus said, trying to calm the scout down. She looked at Venus as if she was studying her then turned towards Sailor Moon.

She stood there staring for a moment. Sailor Moon was getting nervous. _'Why is she staring at me?'_ The scout then held out her hand. Sailor Moon looked at her hand in shock, as did the others. Sailor Moon then looked back at the scouts face.

"Give me the Silver Crystal!" The scout demanded.

"HUH!" all the scouts cries in unison. Now they were really confused.

"You can't just come here and demand for the silver crystal, you have no right!" Mars yelled.

The scouts eyes glowed as she looked at Mars, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" and Mars got knocked to the ground by some sort of energy force. Jupiter and Venus helped her up.

"What's your problem?" Jupiter cried as she was helping Mars. The scout looked back at Sailor Moon and said, "My problem is that she's not handing over the silver crystal!"

"I will not hand it over to you! It doesn't belong to you!" Sailor Moon glared back. The scout was shocked at Sailor Moon's outburst. She glared at her a little longer then lowered her hand.

"Fine! If you won't do this the easy way, then we'll have to do it the hard way." The scout looked Sailor Moon straight in the eyes. Sailor Moon started to prepare herself to fight. The scout turned around and started to walk off. All the scouts were totally confused.

"You're no match for me. You won't last in this battle. It would be wise for you to hand over the crystal. I'll be back." The scout said as she walked off.

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask just stood there, watching her walk off.

"Uh... what just happened here?" Sailor Moon asked. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Sailor Moon finally snapped out of her shock.

"DARIEN! WHY WERE YOU LATE?"

Everyone jumped out of their skin at Serena's outburst. They all had returned to their normal clothes and Serena was getting stuck into Darien.


	4. New enemy

**Thanks Moon's Rose and EternalMoonFighter for your comments**

* * *

Marius appeared in a void of total darkness and very angry.  
  
"Those scouts might prove to be a nuisance. There not that strong but they will get in the way. I'll have to eliminate them." He stood there, in deep thought.  
  
"What really confuses me is that girl who said she was Sailor Moon. She can't be." He remembered what happened when he blasted the ground out from underneath the scouts and Sailor Moon crying.  
  
He stared out into the darkness. He then remembered the attack the other scout made at him. How easily she eliminated his attack. He looked at the hand that he held the energy ball with. I was covered in blood and was hurt bad. He grew madder.  
  
"Damn that blasted girl! How did she get so strong all of a sudden?" He yelled. The whole time he had thought he was talking to himself. But someone did hear him.  
  
"You idiot, Marius." A black spirit came up behind him. He looked like someone's shadow that had come to life. Marius spun around and backed up, intimidated by the spirit.  
  
"Master, I had no idea you had came." He bowed at the spirit.  
  
"Well, I guess I had to come, SINCE YOU CAN'T DO ONE BLASTED THING RIGHT!" The whole void shook with the anger of the spirit. Marius was scared. He knew it was not a good idea to anger his master. Those before who did didn't last too much longer after that.  
  
"You had a simple task. Get the silver crystal and destroy that girl. How difficult is that?" The spirit asked, he had seemed to have calmed down but was still irritated by Marius' failure.  
  
"I told you to destroy that girl before she got to Earth. Do you have any idea why?" the spirit asked. Marius shook his head. "The closer she is to the crystal, the stronger she becomes. She has a certain connection with the crystal and she can channel its power and use it. That's why she's stronger."  
  
Marius knew that this was going to make his task more difficult. For so long the two of them have been evenly matched. Every time one got stronger, the other did too. But now, she was close to the crystal so she could use its power. Marius didn't like this one bit.  
  
Marius looked at his master, "what about that girl, the one who claimed to be Sailor Moon, who is she?" The spirit was growing tired of Marius. "She is who she claims to be."  
  
"But how?" Marius asked. The spirit answered him, "She is the one who carries the silver crystal, which is what you need to retrieve from her." Marius nodded. His master didn't really answer his question but he didn't want to ask again.  
  
"I need that crystal if I wish to rule the universe and to get my body back."  
  
Marius nodded, "I won't fail you."  
  
"See that you don't" and with that the spirit disappeared.  
  
In a dark room, with an orb in the middle of the ceiling letting of a slight glow, the mysterious girl stood in front of the mirror she had appeared from. She was staring at it. The mirror was showing her of what just happened, of her fighting Marius and trying to take the silver crystal. She watched this over and over again, trying to figure something out.  
  
A grey cat walked towards her. The girl didn't even turn around. "What do you want, Amarissa?"  
  
The cat spoke up, "Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing." Amarissa could see that she was watching the part where she demanded the crystal.  
  
"Why didn't you take the crystal, it's what you came for, isn't it?" Amarissa asked.  
  
"Yes. I could have taken. I could have taken it easily, even if they all fought back ... but ... I couldn't. Something was stopping me. I wanted to take it ... but I couldn't. Why?"  
  
She looked at the cat when she asked why. Amarissa could she a struggle going on within her eyes, within herself. Amarissa sighed and said, "That's something I can't answer. Only you know why."  
  
They both turned their attention back to the mirror. The cat spoke up again. "You know, Serena is a very understanding person. I'm sure if you spoke with her, explained why you need the crystal, I'm sure she would be happy to give it to you."  
  
"The less she and the others know, the safer they are." Was the answer Amarissa got.  
  
"Yes but the less they no about this enemy, the less chance they have of defending themselves from him."  
  
The cat's words didn't seem to get through to her. The images stopped. The girl spun around and went to leave the room. Amarissa called out to her, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," was the only answer she was given. 


	5. Past memories

Darien was walking down the street the next morning. The girls and him had organised to meet at Rei's temple to discuss the new scout and the dark man hey had encountered last night. Darien was thinking hard about what had happened and wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him.  
  
_'Could the scout from last night and the girl I saw be the same person?'_ As he walked past a café he heard and somewhat familiar voice.  
  
"What's on your mind, Darien?" Darien turned to where the voice had come from and saw the strange girl from the other day, taking a sip from a coffee cup. His eyes widened. She put down the empty cup and smiled at him.  
  
So many questions were running through his head. She knew that he had many questions. She thought it would be easier if she spoke with Darien first. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Follow me" she said and began to walk off.  
  
"Hang on, where are you going?" Darien called out to her. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Darien knew that he was supposed to be at the temple now, but he couldn't pass up the chance of finding out who this girl was. He did as she commanded and followed.  
  
She led him to the park where the fight took place last night. She then stopped and faced him. They stood there staring at each other for a while, until Darien broke the silence.  
  
"Who are you, how did you know my name and why do you want the silver crystal?" Darien asked. She smiled. "So, you figured out that I was the scout from last night, I guess it's obvious."

Darien was confused. She didn't answer what he had asked. She only told him that she was that strange Sailor Scout. Which he guessed she half told him who she was.  
  
"Are you going to answer my questions?" Darien asked, a little irritated for some reason.  
  
"Only the one's I feel like answering." She smirked. She was having fun confusing him, stringing him along.  
  
Darien didn't think she was going to co-operate with him. She felt is irritation and thought that she better give him a few answers.  
  
"Darien, how much of the memory of your past life do you have?" she asked curiously. He was confused with what that had to do with her but he answered in hopes that she will answer his questions in return.  
  
"Not a lot. A bit about the attack from Queen Beryl and of Princess Serena and her court."  
  
She smiled. "Well, perhaps I should help you remember a few things that seem to be missing." She then held out her hand and a ball of light appeared. A sudden flash blinded Darien. When he regained his sight and opened his eyes, he was floating above the moon kingdom, watching the battle against Queen Beryl.  
  
The girl was next to him. "You remember this, don't you?" she asked him. He nodded in response.  
  
He watched as Queen Beryl tried to take him from Princess Serena. Princess Serena ran after him and floated towards him. Queen Beryl got them both. They floated their unconscious. Queen Serenity ran out of the place and cried out for her daughter.  
  
Darien turned to the girl and spoke. "I already know all this, why are you showing it to me." His voice seemed distressed from the memory. She smiled and said, "Look closely," and pointed down behind Queen Serenity.  
  
A girl had followed Queen Serenity out. She was wearing a white gown and had the gold crescent moon on her forehead. Darien gasped. She had platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked from the girl below to the one next to him.  
  
"IT'S YOU!" he shouted.  
  
She simply nodded and said, "Watch." She pointed at her look alike.  
  
They both watched the girl. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Princess Serena. She then ripped something from around her neck and held it up in the air. It was a gold key.  
  
"Moon Key Power" she shouted. The key transformed into the same moon staff the scout had the other night. Her gown then transformed to the sailor outfit she had on. She then took off into the air charging at Queen Beryl, with Queen Serenity yelling at her from behind.  
  
There was the same bright light and the two were back in the park again. Darien stared at her, half not believing what he had just seen. She began to walk off but Darien grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell me, what was that I just saw?" She looked at his hand holding her arm and answered, "It was a memory of mine, something you didn't get to see because you were unconscious. Your memory lays dormant within you. Search for it and you'll find the answers."  
  
She pulled her arm out of his grip and walked away. Darien didn't go after her but stood there wondering, concluding who she was, who she had to be. He then remembered that he was supposed to be at Rei's temple. He ran. He had to tell the scouts of what just happened. He had to tell them that he knows who she is.


	6. She is

Just a note: Amarissa is the grey cat. The reason I called her Amarissa was because all of the cats names have something to do with the moon (Luna, Artimis, Diana). Amarissa is Spanish for 'child of the moon'. I thought I would continue with the name thing. Sorry if you misunderstood. I didn't really make myself clear when I still referred to her as 'the cat'.

* * *

The girls were sitting in Rei's room discussing what happened last night. They were telling Luna and Artimis what happened. Both cats were as equally confused about the new scout as the others were. 

"What concerns me the most is the fact that she's stronger than us. If she turns out to our enemy, how will we manage to defeat her?" Rei commented at the end of the story.

Everyone sat in silence for a while, trying to think of an explanation. Finally Ami spoke up.

"It's possible that she's not from this time. I mean, remember when Rini came back from the future looking for the silver crystal to help her mother, Serena in the future."

"You could be right," Luna said, "but we don't know for sure."

Serena thought back to last night, the part where the scout demanded the crystal replayed over and over in her mind. _'Why does she want it?'_ Serena thought to herself. For some reason Serena didn't think that this girl was from the future. She seemed familiar to her for reasons unknown to her.

Luna noticed that Serena was in deep thought and was about to say something until Darien slid open the door to Rei's room. That broke Serena's thought

"DARIEN!" she squealed and jumped up to hug him. He barely noticed her. She knew something was up.

"Darien? What's wrong?" He looked at her then turned to Luna and Artimis.

"Luna, Artimis, exactly how much of your memory of the moon kingdom do you have?"

The cats were surprised at Darien's question, as were the other girls. They didn't really discuss the past because none of them really remember much. The two cats thought for a while then Artimis spoke.

"Well, to be honest, we don't remember that much. We remember more than the rest of you would but some things are still a bit hazy."

Luna looked Darien in the eyes. She could see something was bothering him. "Why do you ask Darien?"

Darien took a deep breath. He knew as soon as he told him he talked to the girl, he was going to be swamped with questions.

"I was on my way here when that girl confronted me." Straight away the questions were fired at him all at the same time.

"WHAT!" cried Serena.

"WHO IS SHE?" asked (rather yelled) Lita.

"WHAT DID SHE WANT?" asked Ami.

"IS SHE OUR ENEMY?" asked Rei.

"IS SHE THAT SCOUT?" asked Mina.

Darien just covered his ears from the noise. "ONE AT A TIME! ONE AT A TIME!" The girls were a bit shocked at Darien yelling back at them but they could understand, after all, was trying to tell them what happened.

They sat quietly so Darien could tell them what happened.

"As I was saying, she confronted me and asked me to follow her."

"Did you?" Serena asked. The other girls rolled their eyes and Rei hit Serena in the back of the head.

"OF COURSE HE DID! THAT'S WHY HE'S LATE!" Serena started to cry so everyone tried to calm her down (except for Rei) so Darien could continue. When she finally calmed down Darien said to them that they could ask questions when he had finished. The girls agreed.

"I followed her to where we fought last night. She didn't answer my questions, except she told me she was the scout from last night. She then held out her hand and I was blinded by a light. When I could see again, I was watching our battle with Queen Beryl on the moon kingdom. It was just after Queen Beryl took both Serena and I when the girl came running out of the palace. She was in a white gown and had the crescent moon on her forehead."

Darien paused for a minute to let it all sink in. The girls' eyes were wide and the jaws had dropped to the ground. They could believe what they were hearing. As Darien was telling them this they started to make their own assumption as to who this girl was.

Darien continued. "She was upset. She ripped a key from around her neck, held it up and said something. I can't remember what. Anyway, the key turned into the same staff the scout had last night and the girl turned into the scout. She then took to the air and charged at Queen Beryl. The next thing I know, the girl was walking away."

Darien stopped talking and looked at everyone's reactions. They were all speechless (even Serena!). Suddenly all the girls and cats froze. Images started flashing in their minds, and they included the mysterious girl. They realised that these images were memories of their past, and for some reason, that girl was apart of it.

When the images stopped they were all shaking. Rei broke the silence.

"What ... what was that?"

Luna started to remember. She started to piece it all together. The day Queen Serenity gave birth. She didn't have just one child, she had two! She remembered Serena was the princess that she was to watch over while another watched her sister. Luna opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She finally managed to get one word out.

"Serenity" Everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked Serena. By now Luna had collected her thoughts, and words, and began to explain.

"Serenity. Your sister, Serenity." Everyone was confused.

"What are you talking about Luna? Are you trying to tell us that that girl is Serena's sister?" Rei asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm trying to say. She is Serena's sister, Serenity."

"Hold on. Are telling us that Serena's sister is ALSO named Serenity? Couldn't her mother come up with anything else?" Lita asked.

Luna thought she better explain the name thing. "In the royal family of the moon kingdom, it is a tradition to call the daughter Serenity. Since Queen Serenity had twin daughters, she called them both Serenity but referring to one of them as Serena for two reasons. One, she was the youngest and; Two, the eldest had the same colour hair as her mother, she looked more like her."

The girls now understood but were still confused. "If Serena had a sister, why couldn't she remember and why wasn't she reborn with Serena?" Mina asked.

"For their own protection," Artimis piped in, "If both couldn't remember who they really were and they were in the same place, if their enemies found out whom they were, it would be easy for them to eliminate two in one hit. If either princess died in battle, the other could be summand."

"So why is she here now?" Darien asked. "Who knows." Answered Artimis.

Ami turned to the two cats, "Is there anything more you could tell us about Serena's sister?"

Luna and Artimis both nodded. Luna proceeded to explain.


	7. The Serene Sisters

"The two girls were known in the kingdom, and throughout the universe as the Serene Sisters, because of their names. While Princess Serena was a kind and gentle girl, her sister, Serenity, was quiet the opposite. It was kind of ironic that her name was Serenity, she was anything but serene. She was always getting into places she shouldn't. She would always cause trouble for the servants and would run around the palace causing chaos. She was wild."  
  
"Sound's like she was a trouble maker," Added Rei.  
  
Luna nodded, "Yes she was a bit. She loved to fight and would tend to try and take on anyone she could though that was usually Serena."  
  
"Doesn't seem like much has changed. She's still trying to take on Serena." Lita commented.  
  
Luna ignored Lita's comment and continued, "Queen Serenity was concerned with how Serenity behaved thought one day there was an accident."  
  
"An accident? What kind of accident?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, know one's quite sure what happened but I'd say that Serenity's behavior got her in a situation she couldn't get her self out of. When Queen Serenity found her, she was hanging on to life by a thread. She was badly injured and Queen Serenity didn't think her child was going to make it."  
  
Serena had a concerned look on her face, "What happened?"  
  
"Queen Serenity used the silver crystal to heal her. It drained quite a bit of the queen's energy but it was worth it. Serenity was saved. Though the crystal had an unusual affect on the young princess."  
  
"Unusual? How?" asked Ami.  
  
"Serenity's wild behavior had changed. She focused her wild nature and put the energy to better use. She was also a lot kinder, especially towards Serena. She was stronger and faster but also arrogant about her new skills. The crystal had made her stronger and also had formed a strange connection between them. If Serenity was close to the crystal, she could tap into its power and use it without actually possessing it."  
  
"That's amazing!" Lita yelled out. They all nodded in agreement. Rei thought back to last night when Serenity was demanding the crystal and Rei intervened. She was thrown back but before she was, she saw Serenity's eye glow. _'Did she use the crystals power to do that, or is that her own power'  
_  
Rei asked about it. Luna said, "It's most likely that the crystal helped her to do that but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Serenity's own rage that helped her. As different as Serenity had become, she always had a fiery temper. She was very quick to anger. Her power seemed to increase when she was angered."

Artimis then took over in the story telling. "Getting back to what you were saying Lita, yes it was amazing and Queen Serenity thought so too. She decided that her daughter's new found power should be put to good use."  
  
"How did she do that?" Darien asked.  
  
Artimis smiled, "By making her a Sailor Scout." Everyone's eye widened (they seem to do that a lot).  
  
"The key?" Darien asked. Both cats nodded and Artimis continued, "Yes, that key allowed her to transform. It was called the Moon Key. When she called upon it, it would transform into the Moon Staff. I was a wise thing to do, making her a scout. She was the strongest and for some reason Princess Serenity felt it was her duty to protect her sister. She became closer and Serenity said she would protect Serena no matter what. I think she felt that she really had to. Serena didn't like to fight."  
  
"What's changed?" Rei said, looking at Serena.  
  
"Hey! I've gotten a lot better, you have to admit that Rei!" Serena screamed.  
  
Rei just shrugged it off. Ami tried to get them both focused back at the matter at hand by asking more questions.  
  
"So what sailor scout was she?" Ami asked.  
  
"Uh, Sailor Moon" answered Artimis. Ami felt stupid for asking.  
  
"But how can there be two Sailor Moon's?" asked Lita  
  
"There were two when Rini was here. Anyways, on the moon, there was only one. It's only now that there are two."  
  
"So, Luna, if you were Serena's guardian, who was Serenity's?" Mina asked  
  
"She had a grey cat, Amarissa. Poor Amarissa. She had a hard time keeping up with her but some how she seemed to manage." Luna said.  
  
Darien seemed a bit distracted. He had one question that was bothering him.  
  
"What I want to know is where she's been all this time and how did she get here?"  
  
Luna thought for a while. "Well, I don't know the answer to that one but I have a hunch that she would have used her silver mirror to get here."  
  
"How the hell could she use a mirror to get here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Serenity's mirror has special powers. If she steps into the mirror, she can transport herself anywhere although it only works at certain times. She can also see the past and present in it. There are a few other powers it possesses but she is the only one how knows of all of them, after all, she is the one how created it." Said Luna  
  
"She created it!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I said she had a few new skills after she was healed by the silver crystal. She used the crystals power to help her. Both Serena and Serenity posses the power to create, the power to change and the power to destroy but because of their age, their bodies can't handle them using the power so their bodies don't allow them to use it. But with the crystal's help, their power can be channeled through the crystal and not strain their bodies."  
  
Serena jumped up and slammed her hand flat on the table.  
  
"You mean that I have all this power inside of me that I could use with the help of the crystal!?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "Yes you have the power but no you can't use it."  
  
Serena got upset, "why? My sister can so why can't I?"  
  
Luna was frustrated with Serena; she was acting like a 5 year old. "Because it is obvious that while you've been sitting on you butt woofing down sweets, your sister has been training herself to become stronger so she can control her power. You can't use your power without train how to control it. Anyways, you don't know how to use it."  
  
Serena got really bummed out and started to mope about not being as strong as her sister.  
  
Rei had a good idea and decided to suggest it to the others, "I think we should go out and try to find Serenity. It's going to be a lot easier then waiting for her to turn up again before we can ask her some questions. What do you guys think?"  
  
Everyone except Serena (who was in a corner) answered, "Sound great."  
  
"Then it's settled. I say we should split into pair and spread out in search." suggested Luna.  
  
"I'm Darien's partner!" Serena yelled, coming out of her corner and latching onto Darien's arm.  
  
They organised themselves into pairs (Serena & Darien; Luna & Artimis; Ami & Rei; Mina & Lita) and split up to search the city. 


	8. The search

Sorry it's taken a while for me to post a new chapter. I've been swamped with assessments and suffering from temporary writer's block. I want to keep this story interesting so bear with me.

* * *

Rei and Ami headed for the south end of the city. They casually walked around looking everywhere but trying not to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"This is insane! Why the hell did I say we should look for her!?" Rei yelled. A few people walking by looked at her weirdly and kept walking. Ami tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's OK Rei. You just didn't think of how hard it was going to be. It's still a good idea." Rei still seemed frustrated but sighed and spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I forgot how BIG this city is. We'll never find her."  
  
Ami reassured her, "Well, we will never find her if we just keep standing here so lets keep going. If we don't find her in the next 2 hours, we'll give the others a call to head back to your place. OK?" Rei nodded. The two girls continued their search.Lita and Mina started looking on the north end of the city. They were starting to think that this was not such a good idea after all.  
  
"Ahh! This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" Lita said loudly looking around at all the people down the street.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like everyone decided today, of all days, to go shopping." Mina replied to Lita's frustration. The two looked around at all the face, trying to see if one was Serenity. They both let out a loud sigh.  
  
"I've got an idea, how about you go up one side of the street, and I'll go up the other. It will be quicker." Lita suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Mina said and she head across to the other side of the street to continue their search.Luna and Artimis decided that they will search the suburban areas. Since they are cats, they figured no one will think twice about them looking in through people's windows, checking their backyards etc.  
  
"This is going to be a lot harder than I first thought." Artimis said.  
  
"Well, what did you expect? That we would just waltz around the corner and just happen to run into her." Luna said as they walked around a corner.  
  
Then all of a sudden, something crashed straight into Artimis, flattening him.  
  
"Artimis! Are you OK?" Luna ran over to him. Artimis shook his head and got up. Both the cats looked up to see who or what had run into Artimis. They saw a grey cat get up, with the gold crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
"Amarissa?" Luna questioned, not really directed at the cat standing before them.  
  
The grey cat looked at Luna shocked.  
  
"Huh?" Came from the grey cat  
  
Luna smiled, "it is you!"  
  
"Luna? Artimis?" Amarissa asked. The other two nodded. Amarissa smiled.  
  
"Well, this is perfect. We were just looking for Serenity and we found you. Could you tell us where she is?" Luna asked.  
  
Amarissa looked sad and shook her head, "No. I can't."  
  
Artimis and Luna looked confused. "Why? Why won't you tell us? We need to speak to her, and so do the scouts." Artimis said.  
  
Amarissa was looking down at the ground. "I didn't say I won't tell you. I said I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?" Luna asked.  
  
"Because ... I have know idea where she is. She disappeared last night, and I haven't seen her since. She said that she was going out and that was it." Amarissa sound very concerned.  
  
"Last night did you say?" Luna inquired. Amarissa nodded. Luna smiled and said, "Well, Darien had an encounter with her this morning. That's why we're looking for her."  
  
Something clicked to Amarissa. "Did you say this morning?" Luna nodded. "You called her Serenity!" Amarissa said quite loudly. Luna and Artimis looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"How did you know that? You weren't supposed to remember her? Did she tell you?" Amarissa questioned the two other cats.  
  
Luna and Artimis explained to Amarissa what happened up to the time when they ran into her (or more to the fact, when she ran into Artimis).  
  
"Well, I'll join you in looking for her. I have a pretty good idea where she'll be."  
  
"Where's that?" Artimis asked curiously.  
  
"Where ever Serena is." Was the answer he got. Amarissa took off running. Luna and Artimis decided that they would have to follow her. After all, if any one could find Serenity, it was Amarissa. 


	9. Change of heart

Serena and Darien were walking in the direction of the park. Serena was still clinging to Darien's arms, looking up at him. She hadn't taken her eyes off him since they had left Rei's. Darien had noticed this.  
  
"Serena! We're supposed to be looking for your sister. How can you look for her when you're staring at me?"  
  
Serena just smiled at him and answered, "I'm talented." She giggled. Darien rolled is eyes. He loved spending time with Serena but in this situation they had to be serious and look for Serenity.  
  
"Look, why don't we split up?" Serena looked horrified. Darien groaned. "I didn't mean break up, I meant that I search one end of the park and you search the other end." Serena looked relieved. "Don't do that to me Darien. I'm very sensitive about that sort of thing." Serena yelled at him.  
  
When the two got to the park, they went separate ways. Serena still wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing, though she was thinking about Serenity. Serena tried to remember as much as she could about her. Serena was so deep in thought she wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into a tree.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Serena cried as she got up. Serena heard someone laughing close by. She looked around and saw someone with their back leaning against a tree. It was Serenity. Serena felt really embarrassed.  
  
"You're still as klutzy as always, Serena." Serenity said with a little smile on her face. Serena didn't know what to say. Serenity walked over to Serena and looked at her for a second. She then inspected Serena's face and smiled.  
  
"You're fine. You'll just have a sore nose for a day or two." Serenity said to her. Serena was confused.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Serena asked. Serenity was taken a back by her question but understood Serena's confusion. She hadn't exactly been nice to her when they first met.  
  
"I sorry for the way I acted last night. It's a long story. I thought that if I could just get the crystal of you and go, well, it would have been better then dragging you into this."  
  
"Into what?" Serena wanted to know everything. Serenity didn't say anything. Serena all of a sudden remembered that she should contact the other scouts and tell them that she had found her.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"So, you remember who I am?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. We've all been looking for you. We have so many questions. Please, will you come with me to meet the other scouts?" Serena waited for the answer.  
  
A frown crossed Serenity's face. She turned her face away from Serena and thought for a while. _'I wanted to tell them. I want to tell them everything but ... I don't want them to get involved. They will just get hurt.'_ Serenity turned back and looked at Serena. She was about to say no but Serena's eyes were pleading her to come with her. Her face softened. She couldn't say no.  
  
"Alright." Serenity said reluctantly.  
  
Serena smiled and called everyone on the communicators (Darien had one as well and the three cats had ran into the scouts) and told them that say had found Serenity and to meet back at Rei's.  
  
When Serena and Serenity arrived at Rei's it was a bit awkward for everyone. Trying to be friendly towards someone they were suppose to know but couldn't remember, not only that but someone who had been rude to them last night.  
  
Rei still had an odd feel towards Serenity. She was very tense when Serenity entered the room. Serenity sensed that straight away. Serenity said hello to everyone then turned to Rei. Neither of the two girls were good with apologies so they stood there for what seemed like eternity. Finally Serenity spoke.  
  
"Look ... I'm ... I'm s...sorry about last night. I, uh, I have a bit of a temper and have a little bit of trouble controlling it." Amarissa grunted after Serenity said that. Both Serenity and Amarissa knew that she had no control of her temper what so ever, which got her into trouble on more than one occasion.  
  
Rei smiled. She knew it was really hard for Serenity to say sorry. "It's OK. I shouldn't have gotten in the way." Serenity shook her head.  
  
"No. You were trying to stick up for your friend. You had every right to butt in then."  
  
Both girls smiled, happy to have the whole thing straightened out. Everyone sat down and the questions were fired at Serenity and Amarissa.  
  
"So, how did you get into all this?" Ami asked.  
  
"You mean remembering my past, becoming a sailor scout, fighting Marius?" Serenity asked trying to understand what Ami wanted to know. Ami nodded.  
  
"Well, it's a long story but I suppose I have plenty of time to tell it. I won't go into too much detail, just the important bits. If you have any question just ask. I guess I should start from the first time I met Amarissa." 


	10. It all began

"It all began years ago, I think about 1 or 2 years ago, anyway, I just got home from school. I didn't feel like doing any homework and no one was home so I decided to go for a walk in the park. The park was just across the road from my place.  
  
I was walking down one of the paths when I saw my neighbor's dog barking at something in a tree. I looked up and there was a grey cat in the tree. I ran over and growled at the dog. It took one look at me and ran home. That dog had always been scared of me. I tried to call the cat down and the next thing I knew the cat did a back flip out of the tree and landed behind me.  
  
It's not everyday you see a cat do that so naturally my eyes were wide open and more jaw had hit the ground. I then noticed there was a gold crescent moon on its forehead. I went to get a closer look but it hissed at me. I didn't feel like getting me eyes clawed out so I left it alone and went home. The cat followed me home, though I was unaware of this.  
  
I got to my font door and was about to go inside when I heard a meow. I turned around and saw the grey cat. For some reason I picked it up and took it inside. I sat it on the couch and went into the kitchen to get it some milk. When I came back it was sitting on the coffee table with a gold key in front of it.  
  
'How did that get there?' I asked out loud. I didn't expect an answer but I got one. From the cat.  
  
'It is yours.' The cat said. I was dumbfounded. This cat just talked to me. At first I thought the pressure was getting to me then I thought what pressure? The cat continued to explain.  
  
'You may not remember me but I remember you. You are Serenity. Princess and defender of the Moon Kingdom and my name is Amarissa.'  
  
A million thought ran through my head. _'Princess? Moon Kingdom?'_ I couldn't speak. She started to tell me of the last battle, of the moon key that allowed me to transform and of my sister and the Sailor Scouts. The whole time I was silent, taking everything in, waiting to wake up from this weird dream. But I didn't wake up.  
  
When Amarissa finally finished I managed to get some words out.  
  
'I think I'm gonna faint.' I didn't but I felt like it was appropriate. Amarissa managed to calm me down. She said that I had to train. That there was an evil rising that I had to be prepared for."  
  
Rei interrupted her there. "The evil, was it that guy Marius?"  
  
Serenity answered then continued her story, "Sort of. Marius was a bit higher up on the food chain, if you know what I mean. I eventually faced him but that comes in later.  
  
As I was saying, Amarissa said there was an evil rising and I had to train. In the state I was in back then, I wouldn't have stood a chance against Marius.  
  
Amarissa taught me everything I needed to know and how to control my power. I also joined many different martial arts classes so I had a variety of fighting styles. When I became stronger Amarissa told me about my mirror and how to summon it.  
  
During all this training I was also battling the creeps from the Black Star. They were strong. Real strong. I tell you what; many times I didn't think I would come out alive but some how I did. I guess us scouts are harder to get rid of then cockroaches."  
  
The girls became grossed out by Serenity's mention of cockroaches. Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "Aw, come on! Don't tell me you girls are afraid of cockroaches?"  
  
Mina answered, "No, not afraid. Just totally grossed out by them!"

Serenity laughed. "The brave Sailor Scouts that have saved this universe on countless occasions are afraid of bugs."  
  
She laughed again then continued.  
  
"After defeating what I thought were the elite of the Black Star, I came up against Marius. He was stronger then I could imagine. When I first fought him, we were match for match. Every time I fought him, we were always equal. It drove us both insane! In our battles, no one would emerge victorious. Though I would rather a draw then losing. Our fights often lasted until we both collapsed, or we were very close to collapsing and one of us, usually him, retreated.  
  
I kept training harder and harder but we remained the same. I guess he was doing the same as me. Then I did something stupid. First I'll tell you why I did it. I thought that Marius was the one at the top, that he was the one giving all the orders. I was wrong.  
  
I decided that I would go to the Black Star and settle everything once and for all. Number one dumb thing was that I went to fight one his home turf that I was unfamiliar with and dumb thing number two was that I hadn't thought anything through. I tend to do that a bit. Act first, think later. Amarissa couldn't break me of that habit.  
  
Anyway, I used my mirror to get to the Black Star. When I got there I understood why it was called the Black Star, everything was black. There was just enough light to see. I called Marius out. He seemed pleased to see me; he said he had a proposal."  
  
Ami spook up, "He said something about a proposal last night, when you two were arguing. What was it?"  
  
Serenity was a little irritated by the interruption but didn't show it. "I'm getting to that. He said that his master and the family of the Black Star could use my strength and said I should join him. 'Master?' I said out loud without realising it. I automatically thought that this was a bad idea. Marius was not the leader and that must mean that there is someone stronger than him. I started to back up ready to run but something stopped me. A black shadow-like creature rose up. Marius bowed to it.  
  
_'Oh no. This is not good.'_ I thought. The being in front of me introduced himself as the Dark Shadow. Even thought it wasn't the ideal time to crack jokes, I couldn't help myself. I giggled at his name because that was all he was, a dark shadow. I don't think he saw the funny side off it because the next thing I knew I was being thrashed around in the air. It felt like I was in a tornado with a whole bunch of daggers. I was dropped to the ground in bad shape. I heard the Dark Shadow say something to Marius but I don't know what.  
  
I tried to get up but I couldn't. Marius then picked me up by the front of my sailor outfit and went to blast an energy ball in my face.  
  
_'Please help me. Someone? Anyone? I need help. I don't have the strength to do this on my own.'_ After I thought that I felt a surge of energy through me body and I managed to get out of Marius' grasp. I took to the air and few as fast as I could. I had to get away quick. I needed time to summon my mirror so I could escape. I didn't care where I ended up so long as it was away from him.  
  
He was hot on my trail. I fired an attack at him which slowed him down and gave me enough time to summon my mirror. By the time he recovered from my attack, my mirror was disappearing. The last thing I heard was him yelling at me, 'I will get you and the silver crystal too!'  
  
When he mentioned the silver crystal I remembered what Amarissa told me about it. That I had a special connection to it and that it was the strongest thing in the universe. I thought if I could use the crystal to stop Dark Shadow, our world would be safe."  
  
"So you came here to get the silver crystal?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, but not straight away. I was still injured from the battle and I had to recover so I stayed in my mirror until I had healed, along with Amarissa."  
  
"You stayed inside your mirror!?" Serena yelled.  
  
"Yes. My mirror has its own little world, sort of, inside it. It's like a sanctuary for me to escape to. My mirror has a lot of special abilities. It allows me to see the past and present, though Sailor Pluto doesn't like that much."  
  
"You know Sailor Pluto too?" Mina asked.  
  
Serenity nodded, "Yeah, since she guards time and since I was looking into the past she wasn't impressed but I convinced her that it was alright since I was only could see what had been and what was happening. I couldn't, even if I wanted to, see the future using my mirror."  
  
Ami remembered something Serenity told them. "You said that Marius mentioned the silver crystal. How did he learn of it?"  
  
Serenity shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows, it seems like every evil being in this universe has heard of it and its power and wants to use it to take over the universe."  
  
Serena nodded, "That's true. I guess Marius thinks that it's the only way he can defeat you without his master's help."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree. There was a knock at the door. Rei heard her grandpa on the other side.  
  
"Oh Rei, I thought you and your friends would like a snack." and he slid open the door with a smile on his face. He then saw Serenity sitting next to Serena.  
  
"Hey, am I seeing double or am I just getting senile?" Rei quickly jumped up, took the tray off her grandpa and said, "You're getting senile!" and shoved him out the door.  
  
She sighed with relief. "Damn him. He always sticks his nose in trying to find out any gossip. We really didn't need him seeing Serenity. Now he's going to annoy me forever about who she is and why she looks like Serena."  
  
Serenity smiled, "just tell him I'm her cousin."  
  
Mina agreed, "Yeah, it worked when Rini was here. Opps!" Mina quickly covered her mouth. She didn't think she should have said that.  
  
Serenity looked at her curiously and said, "Rini?"


	11. The scouts explain

"Rini?" Serenity was confused.  
  
Everyone looked at each other nervously. Serena and Darien were both blushing.  
  
"Who's Rini?" Serenity asked. The girls didn't know what to say. They didn't know if they should or not. Rini had never mentioned anything about her mother (Serena) having a sister in the future. What if she wasn't in the future?  
  
While the girls were contemplating what to say to Serenity, Luna decided that she would explain.  
  
"Rini is Serena and Darien's future daughter. When the Negamoon attack her future and when the future needed our help, Rini came back in time in search of Sailor Moon."  
  
Serenity was surprised. She looked at Serena and Darien, who were still bright red. Luna told Serenity everything that happened from when Rini appeared up to when she (Serenity) appeared. When Luna had finished Serenity was silent. She couldn't believe some of the things these girls have been through. She then became confused.  
  
"So, Rini traveled through time a few times?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes" Said Luna  
  
"And she's Darien and Serena's daughter?"  
  
Luna nodded  
  
"Hang on, that answers who Rini is, but what I really want to know is how all you girls meet up. What are your stories? It only fair since I told you mine."  
  
"Your right and since I was the first to become a sailor scout I should go first" Mina said with a big grin on her face. She told her story of the first time she meet Artimis up to when she first met the other scouts. The others listen to her story intently since she didn't really tell them much of this story either.  
  
When Mina was done Serena jumped and yelled, "My turn! Since I am the leader of the sailor scouts and the most important!"  
  
"WHAT!" The other girls screamed. They didn't look happy.  
  
"JOKING!" Serena yelled.  
  
Serena told the story about the first day she meet Luna up to the point before Rini showed up, since Serenity was already told that story by Luna.  
  
Next up for story telling was Ami. She said how Serena was the first one she made friends with at school.  
  
Rei was after Ami. She said that she meet Serena and Ami when they came to her temple and that even from day one, they didn't get along (but they really cared about each other).  
  
Lita was last to go. She said that Serena was the only one brave enough to talk to her but Serena butted in, "The real reason I talked to her is that she had heaps of food and I had forgotten my lunch." Everyone laughed at her.  
  
"That's our Serena!" Mina said. Everyone was laughing hard. Serenity stopped and looked at everyone. She smiled. _'They're all so happy.'_ Her smile disappeared and she became sad. _'I couldn't bear it if it was because of me that their happiness was destroyed.'_ Serenity's thoughts were broken when Serena squealed.  
  
"Rei, we forgot all about eating the food your grandpa bought us!"  
  
That set everyone off again. Even Serenity's smile returned. Rei quick grab the tray of food off Serena before she ate everything and the two began fighting again. Serenity wondered if she should intervene but the others said to her to just let them fight it out.  
  
Serenity then turned to Darien and said, "Darien, you haven't told your story yet."  
  
A serious look came across his face. Rei and Serena stopped fighting when they heard Serenity ask this question. Everyone but Serenity knew that Darien didn't remember anything about his past in this life which was hard for him.  
  
"I don't remember much of my life. I was in a car accident and lost my memory and my parents."  
  
"I'm sorry" Serenity said, wishing she didn't ask now.  
  
Darien smiled, "It's OK. You don't need to apologize."  
  
He continued to tell her his side of the story up until Rini arrived.  
  
"Thanks everyone. I'm glad to know it wasn't just my life that was totally weird." Serenity said with a grin.  
  
"Your welcome." Serena replied, with an equally big grin.  
  
Suddenly the earth began to shake. The girls then heard a big explosion. They all ran outside to see a large cloud of black smoke rising up into the air above the city. Serenity frowned. She knew that Marius was attacking innocent people trying to lure her out.

"Marius?" Rei asked Serenity.  
  
"Most likely." She replied.  
  
Serenity thought back to when everyone was laughing, how happy they were. She looked at their face now; they were covered with anger and concern. _'I won't let the Black Star destroy their world!'_ She looked behind her at the girls and Darien.  
  
"Stay here." She said. She held her key up, "Moon Key Power!" The others were in awe at her transformation. They hadn't seen it before.  
  
"You can't go down there by yourself! It's too dangerous!" Serena yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah, we'll all go." Lita said  
  
"That's right. We're a team!" Mina added.  
  
Serenity spun around at them with anger in her eyes.  
  
"NO!" They were all shocked. She was really scary when she was this angry. Serenity turned her back to them, facing the city.  
  
"I can't allow you to fight. I won't risk any of you getting hurt." There was pain in her voice. Her voice choked on tears. _'I lost you all once, I won't let that happen again. I'll fight to protect you all ... or die trying.'_ She thought to herself.  
  
Serenity calmed herself. "Please stay here. I appreciate your help but you'll only get in the way." With that she took to the air and flew towards the smoke.  
  
Everyone's jaws had dropped to the ground and their eyes had b practically jumped out of their sockets.  
  
"SHE CAN FLY!" Serena screamed. _'This girl keeps popping up new tricks left, right and centre.'_ Serena thought.

"She's gotta teach me how to do that." Serena said still in shock.

"Uh ha." The rest of the group nodded in agreement to what Serena said.


End file.
